grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyes of the Beholder
|season = 3 |number = 10 |epnumber = 54 |prodcode = 310 |image = 310-Gang captures Jared.gif |airdate = January 10, 2014 |viewers = 5.33 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Hawaii Five-0' Adjusted Up; 'Dracula' Adjusted Down |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Peter Werner |co-stars = Tom Walton as Joe Other Co-stars |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the tenth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-fourth episode overall. It first aired on January 10, 2014 on NBC. Press Release THE DEATH OF A NOTORIOUS GANG MEMBER REVEALS A NEW SIDE OF THE WESEN COMMUNITY – SHARON LEAL GUEST STARS – Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) are called to the scene of a gang-related homicide. The case escalates as Zuri (guest star Sharon Leal), Hank's physical therapist, and her brother get caught up in the investigation. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) seeks advice from Rosalee (Bree Turner) in dealing with the news that her friend is Wesen. Reggie Lee also stars. Synopsis Nick enters a restaurant, where Juliette and Alicia are waiting for him. They chat for a bit before Alicia leaves to use the bathroom. Hesitantly, Nick takes the chance to tell Juliette about Alicia being Wesen. Juliette is in disbelief at first, but she is relieved to hear that Alicia is a Fuchsbau like Rosalee and not a dangerous species. Nick insists that they can't tell Alicia he's a Grimm because she might freak out and go back to Joe. They agree to act natural, but they fail to do so when Alicia returns. Outside the window, Joe watches them. In a diner, Jared Ellis draws on a piece of paper but covers it up when a waitress, Joy comes over. They flirt, but she has to leave when they notice her boss staring at them. She tells Jared her mom is out of town for the weekend, so they could have the house to themselves. A tall man, Alonzo Banks, stands up to leave with his girlfriend, Mercedes, and he is followed by Kai as they walk out. Jared exits soon after and witnesses Kai and two other men, Dread and Endo, beating up Alonzo and Mercedes in the parking lot. Alonzo woges, but he is killed with a blow to the head by a bat, causing Jared to shout. The men advance on him but decide to escape after a customer walks out of the diner. Jared panics and drives away in a hurry. Nick and Hank arrive at the scene, and Wu briefs them. They talk to the customer and find out about Jared and the car he was driving, believing Jared to be the murderer. When Hank questions Joy, she tells him about Alonzo being in a gang and then receives a call from Jared. He admits that he saw the murder, but Joy discourages him from telling the police, not trusting them. In a car, the three gang members who killed Alonzo discuss Jared. Although they doubt that Jared would rat them out, they decide to get rid of him. Alicia is greeted by a very awkward Juliette in the morning and notices something wrong. Juliette dances around the topic for a while before telling Alicia that she is a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen. Juliette tells Alicia that she knows she is Wesen, but Alicia vehemently denies having any knowledge of what she's talking about and walks away quickly. At the precinct, Nick and Hank are reporting to Captain Renard, when Wu comes over to tell them that he had narrowed down the described "getaway vehicle" to three cars, one of which was caught on security cameras speeding away from the crime scene. It is registered to a Tyler Z. Ellis, whom they decide to visit. When the detectives arrive, they are greeted by Zuri Ellis, Hank's physical therapist. They tell her they're looking for Tyler Ellis, and she tells them it's her, but she goes by her middle name. Nick questions her. She says she was in bed at the time of the murder, but her brother's whereabouts were unaccounted for. Just then, her brother, Jared, enters and tries to escape after seeing the detectives. Nick catches and handcuffs him, much to Zuri's anger. Nick and Hank do some research at the precinct and find that both Zuri and Jared have clean records, but their father is currently serving 25 to life in jail. Jared refuses to say a word in the interrogation room, despite Hank and Nick's encouragement. He does, however, let it slip that there was more than one man at the scene. Hank meets Zuri outside the holding cell, but she is unwilling to let Jared testify in a gang case. They then get a phone call saying that Alonzo's girlfriend, Mercedes, is out of ICU. At the hospital, Mercedes takes one look at the detectives and makes it clear that she is unwilling to talk. Nick presses on, describing what happened to Alonzo in hopes of changing her mind. This causes her to woge, and she panics when she sees Nick and realizes he is a Grimm. Nick says all they want know is who attacked them and that he is there as a cop, but he can come back as a Grimm. Out of fear, she tells them that it was the 7th Street Savages who attacked her and Alonzo. Nick and Hank pay a visit to Monroe at the spice shop, but he is no help as he knows nothing about Wesen gangs. Rosalee, however, knows the North End Crew, having bought drugs from them when she was an addict. She tells Nick and Hank that they are all Yaguaraté. The detectives ask if she knows about the 7th Street Savages, and she tells them they are a Seattle based gang, and they don't usually come to Portland. Joy calls Jared as she leaves from work. Jared tells her that the cops were there and brought him down to the precinct for interrogation, but he didn't say anything even though the cops knew he was lying. Joy tells him to meet her at his house, but he says he can't because he is grounded for stealing Zuri's car. They hang up as Joy gets to the bus stop, but Dread is also there, and he kidnaps her. Zuri heads out of her apartment and Hank calls from the precinct to check up on her and Jared. Zuri asks if it is a procedural or personal call, and Hank says whatever makes her more comfortable. As she heads towards the exit of the building, Kai and Endo enter. She sees them and casually walks back to her apartment. As the two men get closer, she runs back into her apartment and tells Hank what's going on. Zuri locks her door as the men try to kick it down. Hank rounds up some officers and heads to Zuri's house. Kai and Endo finally break in the door and look around the house for Zuri, but she and Jared have escaped out a window and are headed down the fire escape. Endo and Kai head after them. Zuri and Jared try to enter a door once they're at the bottom, but it is locked, so they hide around a corner. Kai gets to the bottom and pulls out his gun while Endo stays part way up the fire escape with his gun. Just before Kai reaches Zuri and Jared, the cops show up, so Kai and Endo run. In Captain Renard's office, he, along with Nick and Hank, try to get Jared to identify the men that killed Alonzo. With Zuri by his side, he finally decides to help identify the men with the help of a binder of images. Monroe is playing his cello for Rosalee. Just as he begins playing a new song, there is a knock at the door and it is Juliette. She wants some advice from Rosalee about how to deal with Alicia. Rosalee tells her to be patient because it can be hard for Wesen to come out with who they are, even to other Wesen. Hank helps Zuri and Jared get settled into a hotel room while they wait for the men to be captured. He takes their phones, which Jared isn't real happy about. Wu comes in, and Hank tells him he can go home because he is staying with Zuri and Jared. Dread meets up with Kai and Endo. Kai tells Dread that he and Endo are going back after Jared tomorrow, but Dread says they won't have to because he will come to them, and he shows them that he has captured Joy, who is in the trunk of his car. The next morning, Zuri wakes up to Hank and Jared playing video games. Jared asks Hank if he can order room service, and Hank tells him to write down what he wants and someone will go get it. Zuri asks Hank if he has been doing his exercises for his Achilles, and he admits that he hasn't. They start talking about what has been going on the last couple days and Hank says he is sorry she and Jared have to go through what they've endured. Zuri then asks him why he stayed because she thought Wu was supposed to, and Hank says he just wanted to make sure things went well. Juliette is cooking breakfast when Nick comes down stairs. Juliette tells him she talked to Alicia about her being Wesen and she didn't take it well, so she went to Rosalee. Alicia then comes down the stairs and tells them she found an apartment. She thanks them for everything they've done, and Juliette then tries to confront Alicia about being Wesen again. Alicia continues to deny everything until Juliette tells her Nick is a Grimm, which causes her to woge. She tries to run out of the house, and Nick chases her down, trying to calm her down. Just then, Joe comes in the house and sucker punches Nick. Alicia runs back towards the kitchen with Joe after her Juliette jumps on Joe's back and hits him in the head a few times before she is flipped off his back. She grabs a frying pan and hits him in the face. Joe woges, but Juliette is unimpressed and briefly fights with him. She and Alicia both smash glass items over his head, and once he is on the ground, they both kick him. Nick comes in with his gun drawn, and once Joe realizes Nick is a Grimm, he gets scared and promises to never hurt Alicia again. After Nick leaves to take Joe to the precinct, Alicia decides to show Juliette her woge, and Juliette runs up and hugs her as Alicia becomes very emotional. Hank, Zuri, and Jared finish eating breakfast. Jared excuses himself from the table, and when he sees Hank's phone sitting on the table, he grabs it and goes into the bathroom. He calls Joy. Dread holds the phone up to her ear, and she is ordered to read off a notepad inviting Jared over. Jared notices something is wrong, and he asks what is the problem. She hurriedly warns him that the gang members are at her house, and Dread quickly covers her mouth and hangs up the phone. Zuri and Hank are still sitting around the table talking when Hank hears his phone ring. He gets up to answer it and tracks it to the bathroom. He knocks on the door to see if Jared is in there, but there is no answer. Hank opens the door to find his phone on the sink and an open bathroom window. Hank checks his phone and notices that Jared made a call. Zuri recognizes the number and tells him it is Joy's. Jared runs up to Joy's door and as soon as he enters, he is knocked to his knees by Kai. Kai and Endo drag Jared by his arms, and Jared's eyes turn a bright yellow. Nick, Hank, and Zuri drive up. Hank tells Zuri to stay in the car. Inside the house, Dread questions Jared and asks him what he told the cops. Jared says nothing, and Endo comes up to Dread and says that cops just pulled up. Dread tells Kai and Endo to take care of them. Dread is just about to start hitting Jared with a baseball bat, but Jared woges into a Yaguaraté and attacks. He tackles Dread, causing him to slam into the wall, knocking him out. As Nick and Hank walk up to the door, they are met with bullets flying out the door. They both get to one side of the door and Nick listens. He hears a gun being reloaded and tells Hank to open it. Kai tries to shoot, but he is shot down, and Endo also is killed. Dread wakes up and goes after Jared and Joy, who are outside trying to escape over a fence. Jared helps Joy over the fence, but before he can get over, Dread runs up and points his gun at him. Just before he shoots Jared, a woged Zuri tackles Dread and tears his throat out. Nick and Hank run up, and Zuri is shocked that Nick is a Grimm. Hank tells Nick that it was self-defense and she didn't have a choice, so they shouldn't arrest her. Nick tells them to get out of there and that he will tell the other cops and paramedics that the bodies are how he found them. Later, back at Zuri's apartment after she is cleaned up, she asks Hank if he is okay with everything. He says he has learned to adapt, and her being a Wesen doesn't change how he feels about her. Zuri says it wouldn't work, but Hank tries to plead his case. He says he doesn't have a problem with it, but she says she does. Hank is disappointed, but he tells her to take care of herself and leaves. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Klaustreich *Yaguaraté Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was not credited and did not appear. *Monroe's cello sounds were produced by a MIDI synthesizer. Continuity *This episode marks the first instance that Juliette knowingly fights a Wesen. Trivia *Zuri Ellis' apartment number is 310, a reference to the episode number. *The episode title references the phrase "beauty is in the eye of the beholder," which is from the 1878 novel Molly Bawn by . *This episode's opening quote sequence resembles the time-lapse photography of Portland that was used previously in . *Mercedes is wearing a leopard-print coat when she is at the diner, a reference to her Wesen resemblance. References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_10